bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaston (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850367 |altname = Gaston |no = 8229 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 185 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 67, 77, 103 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 30 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 67, 77, 103 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 30 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 77, 103 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 14, 30 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 17, 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 77, 103 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 14, 30 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A flamboyant battle partner from another world, Gaston loves to take charge in any situation. Confident in his skill with a spear, he can be found in the center of the action in his resplendent tabard. Despite his appearance, this 18-year-old warrior claims to be the mature voice of the party. His recklessness, which can sometimes be mistaken as courage, tends to make others doubt the wisdom of his choices. Nevertheless, his latest adventure in a strange world is a challenge that he plans to triumph over. |summon = Move, fools! It is I, Gaston the Magnificent! |fusion = Well? Well?! Is that it?! |evolution = | hp_base = 5135 |atk_base = 1937 |def_base = 1770 |rec_base = 1688 | hp_lord = 7335 |atk_lord = 2768 |def_lord = 2529 |rec_lord = 2412 | hp_anima = 8227 |rec_anima = 2174 |atk_breaker = 3006 |def_breaker = 2291 |def_guardian = 2767 |rec_guardian = 2293 |def_oracle = 2410 |rec_oracle = 2769 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = A Moment of Triumph |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk and 50% boost to max HP of Light types, 10% damage reduction from Dark types & probable normal attack on all foes |lsnote = 25% chance with 50% damage penalty |bb = Michael's Strike |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, inflicts Weak effect & probable huge Atk reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 100% chance to inflict Weak & 70% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 17 |bbdc = 52 |bbmultiplier = 760 |sbb = Gungnir Strike |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 5-6 BC & +1 hit count |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Javelin Rain |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Light attack on all foes, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = +3 hit count & 300% Atk, Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Stubborn Defiance |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when Atk Boosting sphere is equipped |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 850368 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon (Limited Edition – Sep 20 7:00 ~ Oct 5 6:59 PST) |notes = *Gaston's BB has a 0% chance of inflicting 0% Def reduction on enemies. This is also true for his Omni form. |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Gaston1 }}